Drunken confession
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Toph gets drunk after a break up, so Sokka takes her home so she is safe. But while she's under the influence she tells him how she really feels. Tokka duh! Rated M for lemons and language!


_Author's note: Here's one that was almost finished for a while, but just kinda sat in limbo. Thought I'd finish it up and give it to y'all, it's about my favorite ship in ATLAB. Hope you like it, I own nothing!_

It was a cold night in Ba Sing Se, the city lit up in the dim evening air. Laughter erupting from a small bar in town, where a particular blind earthbender was currently drunk and disturbing the piece. "I can see you dickwads staring at my ass with my feet, fuck off!" Toph said in a hostile tone towards two guys checking her out, the two large dudes not phased or intimidated in the least.

Toph felt them coming towards her, sitting on either side of her. "Hey sweet thing, why is such a beautiful flower like you drinking alone?" She scowled and said without looking at him. "I'm not interested, so why don't you just go suck each other off and save us all some time." The guy on her right gave a creepy smile, and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Nah, we're looking for something a little more soft." He roughly grabbed her boob and squeezed, and she let out a growl and said in a dangerous whisper. "You have five seconds to remove that hand before I break it." The guy on her other side laughed and said. "Looks like this one's got some fight in her, she won't be so tough when we wreck that fat ass of hers." He then pulled out a knife and poked it against her ribs, both of them laughing in a sinister fashion.

The rest of the bar watched uncomfortably as this woman seemingly was digging her own grave, unaware that it was actually the two guys who were in trouble. "But I'm not tough…" She said finishing her drink and slamming the glass down, the knife flying out of the man's hand. "I'm Toph!" The blade shattered into several pieces mid air, the small metal fragments rotating much to the men's shock.

The metal started to change shape like it was a liquid, forming six sharp little shards that zipped forward and stopped in front of their throats and faces. The man's grip on her breasts loosened and he lifted his arm off her shoulder, backing away as the blades ushered them away. She then stomped and two stone pillars rose from the ground, hitting them in the balls.

The two let out pained cries and fell to the ground, Toph using her bending to launch them out the door. She then turned around and said. "Sorry about that." And formed the blades into a much nicer looking cooking knife, giving it to the bartender. "Another round please?" But then she heard someone shout. "Toph!"

She knew that voice, and she smiled and turned around. "Sokka, just the man I wanted to not see! Get it? Cause I'm blind?" Sokka walked up and paid the bartender and hooked his arm around hers, Toph feeling up his arm somewhat impressed. "Oooo have you been working out? Because your biceps are fuckin solid!"

He then started to lead her out of the bar, and she waves at everyone as she leaves. "Bye everybody! I can't see you waving back!" Sokka gets her into his cart, and he sets off for the hotel he's staying in. Helping her to his room, laying her on the bed. She raises an eyebrow and says. "Oh I'm in your bed, what are you planning to do with little old me?"

Sokka sits next to her and asked. "What happened?" Toph immediately got defensive, turning away saying. "I have no idea what you're talking about…" Sokka sighed, knowing she was going to make this difficult. "You never drink unless you're sad Toph, and I've never seen you this bad." Toph was holding back tears and kept denying. "You're the one with the drinking problem! I'm fine!" The last bit with a tremble in her voice, and he put a hand on her shoulder and she instantly started crying.

Her shoulders shaking with sobs as tears poured down her face, Sokka pulling her into a hug. She gratefully accepts, burying her face in his chest. "He left me!" She choked out. "Genji left me! He said that I was a cold heartless bitch, and that he'd rather get eaten by a platypusbear than to have a relationship with me!"

Sokka patted her back sympathetically, letting her vent her frustration and sadness. "I thought he loved me, I thought I was good enough but it turns out I'm not!" Sokka let her cry for a while, as she clutched the fabric of his tunic. After she cried for a while she looked up at him, even though she couldn't see him. And she leaned forward asking quietly. "You love me right?"

Sokka didn't know what to say, not sure if this was the alcohol or Toph speaking. "Because I love you Sokka! I liked you when we were kids, but didn't say anything because you were with Suki. I tried to hide and get rid of these feelings, but I can't hold back around you any more." She then kissed him, tasting like alcohol as she shoved her tongue in his mouth.

Sokka didn't push her away, knowing that he felt this way too. Ever since Suki and he broke up, he couldn't help but think of Toph as more than a friend. But then Genji came into the picture, and any chance he had was gone. But now Genji was gone, and Toph wanted him. But did she really?

Toph was clearly drunk, and Sokka wasn't about to take advantage of one of his closest friends. Toph broke the kiss, breathing heavily and saying. "I need you Sokka! Please touch me!" But he laid her down instead, brushing her black hair and whispering sweet nothings to her. She tried to protest, but eventually she succumbed and sleep took her.

The next morning Toph woke up with a splitting headache, unable to see her surroundings because of the soft bed she was on. "Good you're awake, we need to talk about last night." Toph's eyes widened and she looked towards the sound. "Sokka!? What are you doing here, and what do you mean? I don't remember anything... Oh god what did I do?"

Sokka now stood directly in front of her, and Toph was reaching for anything to see with. "You told me you loved me, kissed me, then tried to get me to sleep with you." Toph's face went red, now she didn't embarrass easy but this was a lot. She instantly pulled her hands back, curling up into a ball. "Oh my God! Sokka I am so sorry!"

Sokka just simply asked. "Is it true?" Toph was silent, should she tell him? Or should she say that it was just the alcohol? Sokka spoke once more. "I'm not going to look at you any differently Toph, I just need to know." Toph got a frustrated look on her face and shouted. "Well what if it is true!?"

She flopped back onto the bed, face beet red as she threw her hands up. "What if you're the sweetest guy I've ever met, who respects me and makes me feel beautiful. Who always makes me laugh when I'm sad, or takes me somewhere safe when I'm drunk. And what if I've liked you ever since we were kids, what if all that was true!?"

She sat up to shout some more, but she flinched when he placed his hands on her cheeks. She could feel his breath, her heart thundering in her chest. "I feel the same Toph, but I needed to know before I did this…" And he lovingly placed his lips against hers, and she couldn't believe it. After fourteen years she was finally kissing Sokka, and tears poured down her face as she kissed him back.

Placing her hands on his face, making a picture in her mind's eye as if she could actually see him. Sokka pushed her back down against the bed, laying on top of her. He broke the kiss, leaving them both gasping for air, and Sokka said. "Toph last night you asked me to sleep with you, and I'm not gonna lie I wanted to. But you were drunk so I said no, but you're sober now so if you want…"

Toph almost shouted. "Yes!" Grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into another kiss, his strong muscular body pressed against her. Her loins growing hot in anticipation, ready to feel his hands on her skin. He broke the kiss and started to leave a trail of kisses along her jawline, then down her throat making her moan. He undid her shirt as he went, Toph shrugging the garment off.

She hastily untied her chest bindings, releasing her c cup breasts. Sokka ran sensual kisses down the valley between her boobs, his strong hands cupping them gently. Toph moaned as he squeezed her chest, his fingers pinching and teasing her right nipple while the other was snug between his lips. " Fuck me!" She said in a shaky voice, and Sokka let go of her nipple to say. "I'll get there, have patience."

Toph grunting as he massaged the fabric over her crotch, her pants quickly becoming soaked. "Fucking tease, like always!" She shoved him off of her and onto the bed, pinning him down and roughly kissing him. She then guided his hands to her hips, then set to work getting his shirt off which was much harder considering she was blind. Sokka laughed into the kiss, and broke off to ask. "Do you need some help?"

Toph frowned and used her metal bending to remove the small buttons, Sokka's shirt just falling open much to his annoyance. "Hey, I liked that shirt!" Toph just smirked at him and slipped out of his grasp, settling between his legs and hooking her fingers into the waistline of his pants and underwear. She yanked them down, freeing his thick 7 and a half inch erection.

Toph smiled as she wrapped her fingers around the base, rubbing it against her cheek and humming happily. "Mmm, even bigger than I remember!" Sokka raised an eyebrow and said. "Wait, how-" But Toph cut him off by dragging her tongue up the length of his shaft, giggling as he moaned and said. "When I use my feet to see, I get an outline of your whole body! Sure I get a faint outline of clothing, but for the most part everyone is naked around me. I saw your cock long before Suki ever did, you were pretty gifted as a 16 year old."

She then wrapped her lips around his head, dipping down till his dick touched the back of her throat. She only gagged a little bit, pressing on until his balls were pressed against her chin. She then dragged back up his shaft slurping at it as she went, her teeth gently scraping his sensitive skin. Sokka gasped as she gave him a blowjob better than anything Suki ever gave, the kyoshi warrior only ever able to get half of him in her mouth.

Toph continued her sloppy blowjob, her tongue lapping up and down the underside of his shaft. Thick strings of saliva dripped down her chin as she deepthroated him, hoping to bring him closer to giving her that sweet sweet facial. Sokka clenched his eyes as he felt himself drawing closer, and said. "Toph! I'm… I'm about to- FUCK!" And before he could finish his sentence, he shot a hot load into her mouth. Toph's eyes rolled back and she moaned, gulping down his jizz.

Toph took him out of her mouth with a gasp, licking her lips while pumping his still hard shaft. Sokka decided it was her turn, and in one swift moment he picked her up and tossed her on the bed. She landed with a surprise giggle, laying away from him on her stomach. "Ooo what are you gonna do?" She asked sexily, wiggling her big ass at him.

He grabbed her inner thighs and spread her legs, exposing her sweet pussy and tight asshole. Sokka wasted no time burying his face in this promised land, dragged his tongue across her sweet moist pussy lips. Toph let out a moan as her back arched to give him better access, a gift Sokka gladly accepted. Plunging his tongue inside of her lovely entrance, lapping up the juices pouring into his mouth.

Toph was moaning louder, her arms shaking as he devoured her cunt. His fingers teasing her lips and clitoris, giving her the pleasure she deserved. After making her writhe with pleasure for a good while, he finally removed his tongue letting her catch her breath. He then inserted two fingers inside her dipping vagina, making her shout. "Oh fuck yes!"

She bit her lip as he fingered her, rubbing her g spot just right. He then dragged his tongue across her lovely asshole, making her shiver. The feeling of having both her holes stimulated too much for her and she came, soaking his fingers as she moaned in happiness. Sokka then laid his cock between her ass cheeks, grinding it against her.

Toph bit her lip and moaned, asking. "Are you gonna tease me all day? Or are you gonna fu-" but she wasn't able to finish, as Sokka drove his thick cock deep into her glistening pussy. The head of his huge dick pressed against the entrance of her womb, stretching her out as he started to pump in and out of her. Toph moaned as she clenched the bedsheets, finally being fucked by the guy of dreams.

"You're so fucking big!" She whimpered, and he grunted back. "And you're so fucking tight!" Sliding his monster cock into her twat faster, his large jizz tank balls slapping against her clit every time he slammed into her. Toph bit her lip, imagining the amazing creampie from balls that big. But first they needed to get there, and Toph needed more.

Now that wasn't to say that Sokka wasn't amazing, Toph honestly wished that she could have his cock buried deep inside her hungry pussy for the rest of her life. But Toph needed a little more stimulation to cum, like how he licked her asshole earlier. So through her moaning and panting, she managed to say. "Spank me!"

Sokka wasn't the least bit surprised, because of an incident that happened when they were teenagers. He was trying to smack Aang with a wet towel, but he moved out of the way causing Sokka to hit Toph in the ass instead. Toph let out a pleasured moan instead of a cry of pain, and all three of them blushed not knowing what to say.

Toph eventually got an angry expression, though she was still blushing just as hard. "Never speak of this…" She said in a deadly tone, and both boys nodded and said. "Okay…" And they never did, but Sokka knew ever since then that Toph got off to being spanked. So he smiled and reeled back his arm, giving her phat jiggling ass a harsh slap.

Toph squealed in delight, the stinging sensation sending pleasure through her body. Sokka continued to roughly fuck her pussy inside out, while he went about smacking the other cheek. "Oh fuck yes!" She growled in sinful pleasure, each of her ass cheeks sporting a bright red handmark. Sokka continued to fuck her raw and slap her big booty, each slap bringing her closer and closer to release.

Her ass completely red from the abuse, as Sokka grabbed ahold of her hair to drive himself deeper. "Oh yeah!" She shouted, as his cock was now pushing its way into her womb. If he came inside of her, there's no way she wouldn't get pregnant! And she didn't care, she just wanted him to fuck her and nothing else.

Sokka was also getting close to climaxing, and grunted out. "Toph, I'm gonna cum!" Toph was on the brink of cumming, and she clenched around him as hard as she could. "Do it! Fucking cum! I want you to fill me up with your hot thick semen!" Sokka bit his lip as he shoved balls deep inside her, blasting thick ropes of cum inside of her. Her womb completely filling up, making her eyes roll back and her tongue lol out as she came harder than she ever had in her life.

They both breathed erratically as they came down from their high, Sokka rolling officer her and laying down next to her. "Holy shit! That was amazing Toph!" But he was surprised when Toph sat on his lap, her knees on either side of his hips. "Oh we aren't done yet baby!" She said in a sultry tone, grabbing his already hardening cock and pressing it against her asshole. "I have a lot of pent up love that I need to show you!"

She then shoved her ass all the way down his lengthy cock, shivering and moaning as he filled her backdoor. "I hope you didn't have plans today, because we're doing this until I'm unconscious!" She shouted as she started bouncing on his dick, Sokka grunting in pleasure as he wondered what kind of monster he had unleashed.

"And that, I how you were conceived!" Toph finished, much to a horrified teenage Lin's dismay. "I just asked if you wanted something to drink, God mom!" Toph laughed and said. "No you father was the God, a God at sex! He could fuck my ass like there was no tomorrow!" Lin sighed in disgust and walked away, only for Toph to shout. "Oh don't act like it's gross! I know Tenzin has fucked that plump ass of yours, I see everything in this house!" And Lin shrieked. "MOM!"

_Author's note: Well there you go, let me know what you think in the reviews. And be sure to check out some of my other works, if you like magic and sex you'll love 'The magical lamp of the sexy genie' on my fictionpress and Wattpad. The story of a boy named Ben who finds a sex genie named Sutra, who makes all of his sexual wishes cum true. That and more on my other pages, so check them out at Fictionpress and Wattpad under the same name TheLemonsAreComing! See y'all in the next story!_


End file.
